


Hold On, Stop

by guava



Series: Random Play Discography [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Youngbin and Inseong at the beginning of many eras.(Flash fiction loosely inspired by the tracklist/era ofFeeling Sensation.)





	1. Fanfare

Less than six hours before their debut, Inseong broke into a fit of giggles in their dorm's living room. Crowds of girls were going to call them 'oppa' and here he was, having forgotten how to kiss. 

"Really?" Youngbin asked and stopped Inseong's next giggle with a kiss. 

As Youngbin was pulling his lips apart, Inseong kissed him back. 

Everyone else was resting up for their big day. Only twenty minutes ago, Jaeyoon would be awake to stop them from giving in to the impatience, fear and excitement that Youngbin knew Inseong was feeling too. Jaeyoon would definitely stop them from deepening their kiss, making out until they started getting hard from grinding against each other. 

What's left of Youngbin's sane mind wondered if he should acknowledge the pressure of Inseong's dick against his thigh. 

Inseong made the decision for him, breaking apart just long enough to say, "Your dick feels huge." 

Coming in his pants, Youngbin's world narrowed down to the softness of Inseong's lips against his. After Inseong also came, they stayed where they were, not speaking and ignoring the mess they made, holding each other close on the couch as they listened to the seconds ticking by. 

The last time Inseong kissed someone else was before he became an idol trainee. Not wanting to get out of practice, he came to Youngbin's room and climbed under the covers of Youngbin's bed on their group's hundredth day. 

Tonight, Inseong wanted to see Youngbin's dick. 

"Daebak," he gasped. 

Youngbin wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad sign. 

"I think I've found the real reason why they made you the leader," Inseong said. 

"Are you losing your mind?" Youngbin asked. 

Inseong just looked up and smiled. He had changed into casual clothes, but hadn't taken his make-up off. The dark eyeliner and mascara made his pretty eyes look more fox-like, inspiring Youngbin to cup Inseong's face with both hands. 

"Daebak," Youngbin said. 

"Quit stealing my lines!" 

If Youngbin had a snappy retort to that, he had forgotten it in the next minute when Inseong pounced on him. Every press of Inseong's lips on his and Inseong's hand on his chest shouted how much Inseong had been wanting Youngbin; how eager he was to continue what Youngbin had started three months ago. Youngbin was close to being overwhelmed, yet he was resolved to show how much he wanted Inseong too. 

When Inseong touched his cock, Youngbin moaned into Inseong's mouth. A fleeting thought crossed his mind that his life had become better than a dream, for there wouldn't be any friction or warm breaths in a dream that told him Inseong was really there with him. 

_A dream come true_. Youngbin was no doubt living the dream--the Fantasy, like the official name of their fanclub. Yet this was only the their beginning; their first step to achieving the best case scenario was going on and on, without a finish line in sight. 

Thinking about what lies ahead, Youngbin held Inseong's hand a little tighter. They were in Youngbin's bed again, naked this time and had gotten each other off twice in quick succession. Inseong stayed at his side and though he claimed that he felt hot after humping Youngbin's thigh in a frenzy, he didn't loosen his hold on Youngbin's hand even as sweat formed on their palms.

"What are you thinking about?" Inseong asked. 

'Nothing much,' Youngbin was about to say. 

He changed his answer at the last second to, "I like you." 

Eyes wide, Inseong shifted closer to him. 

"I like you," Youngbin repeated. 

It was true even before their first kiss. It was more true after and while Youngbin looked out for the other members as he usually did, he found his thoughts drifting to Inseong. They'd be on stage or sitting for an interview and he'd be extra aware of where Inseong was; how far or near Inseong was to him. In one of the idle moments in the car when everyone else was napping and too tired to chat, Youngbin decided to let Inseong know what he couldn't say to him outside the walls of their dorm. 

"I like you too," Inseong said. 

Hearing those words, Youngbin reached out to touch Inseong. Down he stroked Inseong's hair, his cheek and the curve of his arm, drawing out the intimate moment while actually wanting to pull Inseong closer to him. He didn't have to do so, for Inseong closed the gap between them to whisper in Youngbin's ear and confess again his feelings for Youngbin, the second time in English to turn Youngbin on.


	2. K.O.

Stealing kisses from Youngbin was a piece of cake with their height difference. Youngbin, secure about his manliness, was always game whenever Inseong bent down to bring their lips together. 

Youngbin would kiss Inseong back and do one of three things depending on the length of their kiss--a comforting squeeze on Inseong's upper arm if they only had time for a quick peck, a half-hug with one arm if they could afford a few more seconds or a sweep over Inseong's fringe with his fingers as they pulled apart, telling Inseong without words that he couldn't get enough of him. 

What Youngbin seldom did was to kiss Inseong while they were standing, which was how he caught Inseong off-guard as they were washing dishes late at night. In the middle of muttering about how they were such good older brothers to the younger members, Inseong turned to find Youngbin having tipped his face up to steal a kiss from him. 

Inseong barely remembered to wipe his soapy hands on the seat of his pants before putting his arms around Youngbin. Was this a reward for not slacking off with chores? But they weren't even half done yet. Not really caring, Inseong continued kissing Youngbin while he slid his hands down Youngbin's back and rested them just above the waistband of Youngbin's jeans. 

They had to finish up at some point. There was a limit to how much time they could steal for themselves as the dishes won't wash themselves and they were, after all, good older brothers. 


	3. Together

A peek into each other's bags said all about what they had planned to do at the hotel after their concert in Japan. Youngbin had packed his still sealed box of condoms and bottle of lube and so did Inseong; both having done so without the other knowing and not expecting to be so in sync. 

The condoms and lube were given to them and the other members for free, courtesy of their managers. Youngbin would never forget the day as long as they lived. The two managers, usually more like kindly uncles, put on their sternest face to show that they were serious about what they had to say about the importance of the members staying safe while fulfilling the needs of a regular, healthy young adult man. 

Right when they gave their obligatory reminder about protecting the company's reputation, they directed a meaningful look towards the older members of the group. While Jaeyoon tried his best to keep a straight face, Inseong stepped to the right to hide behind Seokwoo. Only Youngbin, conscious of his position as the leader, maintained a neutral expression despite internally laughing over the managers' opinion that being older means being hornier. 

The condoms were forgotten by him for not being useful, until they weren't. He twisted the lube open once out of curiosity, creating a faint memory of squeezing the cold, sticky fluid on the back of his hand. 

As he took the bottle, Inseong took his hand and led him to bed, unwilling to start alone. 

This was going to be Inseong's first time too. Hearing about how Inseong had been thinking about it, even researching the ins and outs with actual live action porn, made Youngbin a little more nervous. When Inseong suggested that Youngbin start by doing him from behind, Youngbin complied without any objections. 

Inseong claimed that his research told him this was the easiest way for total beginners. And that lying with his stomach on a pillow, he wouldn't have to worry about coming too fast from the sight of Youngbin's face and naked body. Unlike him, Youngbin hadn't planned ahead on how to keep up his self-control with Inseong's bare back and ass before him, and all he could do was focus on stretching Inseong's hole with his fingers. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Youngbin asked, checking in on Inseong as he took his index and middle finger out to put more lube on them. 

It was drying a lot faster than he thought. 

"Mmm, I'm good," Inseong murmured. "Come on, honey, I need your big dick..." 

"Really?" 

"Really....mmmhhwwr!" Inseong let out a noise muffled by pressing his mouth against the mattress. "There! Do that again! With your fingers!" 

"Hm, this?" 

Again, Youngbin crooked his fingers inside Inseong, drawing out another moan from him. That, and the way Inseong began to fuck himself backwards on Youngbin's fingers, rattled Youngbin's confidence on how much longer he could last. 

He was glad that he had the foresight to first put on a condom before fingering Inseong. Finally, he pushed in when Inseong said he could, aiming with each shallow thrust to make Inseong scream for him. 

When Inseong took his turn, he found Youngbin to be a natural at taking dick. Or perhaps Inseong had done an excellent job in opening him up, learning fast from the recent experience of having Youngbin's fingers in him. 

Anyhow, Youngbin was good at relaxing for him. Encouraged by their quick progress, he requested to turn around on the bed so they could do it face to face. It was a great idea, as Inseong was able to take in Youngbin's soft moans and Youngbin fluttering his lashes with Inseong's every thrust. 

Halfway inside Youngbin, Inseong paused to ask, "Does it hurt?" 

"Ah...a bit," Youngbin admitted. "Not much worse than when you stretch your muscles, except in an...unusual place." 

Inseong chuckled. "Yeah. At least we don't have to use these muscles for dancing." 

The tightness and heat soon robbed him of the ability to form whole sentences. He started thrusting and when Youngbin told him to do it harder, he did it harder. As he met the slamming of Youngbin's hips, the bed shook, further exciting Inseong. 

"I like you, I like this," Inseong babbled, not caring that he didn't make sense because he just wanted Youngbin to know. 

He also wanted to kiss Youngbin, but didn't want to spoil the rhythm that they had going. He saved it for later, after he came inside Youngbin and Youngbin had spilled his come between their joint bodies with Inseong's hand around his cock. In the mellow afterglow, they shared a kiss, the warm breaths from their panting a perfect punctuation to what they just did. 

Inseong couldn't resist pressing his lips to Youngbin's Latin tattoo, inked below Youngbin's collarbone, before pulling away to give Youngbin some air. His next order of business was to throw away his used condom and as he tied it up, he noticed that he had come a lot. 

"It sure is handy for keeping things clean," Youngbin commented. 

Inseong agreed. "Much better than cleaning up with tissues. But we can't use them too often, since we have a limited supply." 

"I don't think we should often do this kind of sex," Youngbin said. "You really went for it...I'm feeling pretty sore now. Come on, let's shower together." 

The moment he tried to get out of bed and stand, he winced and had to sit back down. Inseong laughed, rolling over the rumpled sheets, a little in disbelief that he had fucked Youngbin that hard. 

He was sure that even if Youngbin sighed in disapproval now, Youngbin wouldn't expect any less from him during their next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, Fantasy? I've also posted some [Binseong GIFsets](https://juicedguava.tumblr.com/tagged/93cross) on tumblr.


End file.
